Harry Potter and the Attack of the Stomach Virus
by dreamwriter32
Summary: There's a horrible stomach virus going around the Ministry office, and it had claimed its next victim. When Ginny thought she didn't have enough to deal with she now has to take care of a sick Harry. I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to JK Rowling. This story belongs to me


The clock on the wall read 7:10, "Harry should have been up by now" Ginny said out loud, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her. Harry didn't get home until it midnight from another Death Eater sighting and didn't come to bed until it was after 1, Ginny had placed a warming spell on a plate with his dinner and note flowing where he'd see it when he came home saying "Dinners on the counter, I don't want you coming to bed on a empty stomach", when Ginny heard Harry come in the bedroom she ask if he'd seen she saved him a plate, Harry replied "Yes Ma'am", Ginny eyed him as he worked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. When Harry returned, he was trying not to wake up Ginny and managed to get in bed, thinking she was still asleep. No sooner then Harry's head hit the pillow, he was out, Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Now Ginny was sitting at her kitchen table, debating on whether or not she'd go and wake up Harry.

As Ginny was debating on whether or not to go upstairs and wake up Harry, upstairs Harry was laying on his side looking at the wall, he felt hot, nauseated, and at moment whatever he had in his stomach was wanting to come out. He laid there another minute, hearing and feeling his stomach gurgling, he grimaced a look that said "I feel like crap". He looked at the clock "7:15…I'll be late for work". Slowly, Harry got up and moved to the bathroom.

Not long after he entered the bathroom, he heard Ginny come in the bedroom. "Harry, sweetie it's almost time to…..oh", Ginny notices that he husband is no longer in the bed and turns to see the bathroom door shut and hears water running. "Harry, when your done I'll fix breakfast when you come downstairs." As Ginny made her way of the bedroom, she couldn't be positive but she thought he heard a small groan from the bathroom. Ginny headed back downstairs towards the kitchen, ten minutes later, Harry appeared in the kitchen. "Morning Sleepy head, Harry are you all right; I thought I heard a groan from the bathroom when I went in to check on you". Harry was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen where it joins the breakfast area; from the look on his face she could tell that he wasn't feeling good. "Gin, I think the lack of sleep is catching up with me and my stomach kind of feels upset, but it should pass, I'll just take some toast and juice this morning". "Ok dear" Ginny eyeing Harry from her place at the stove, she began heating oatmeal for herself and fixed two pieces of toast and a small glass of juice. Another ten minutes later, Harry picked up his messenger bag, and kissed Ginny on the check. "If you need me, Floo me at the office, I'm going in to work on to work some things and renewing my contract". "Will do, love you". "Love you too, have a good day and be careful", when Harry was gone she said "Harry, you're too stubborn for your own good, wouldn't surprise me if you tell me to come and get in the middle of the day".

At the Auror office, Ron and Minster Kingsley was discussing the last nights events, Kingsley then informed Ron "Rhodes has become the latest victim of the stomach virus that's been going around" Kingsley said looking toward Ron. Ron, pulling out a chair and sitting across from Kingsley "Hermione would hex me into next week if I came down with the stomach virus, because she wouldn't have the time to care for me because she's been super busy, it must be all over the ministry, 'Mione was telling me that it's going around her office too, and we're all dropping like flies". Kingsley, shaking his head, agreeing, he was facing away from the door and didn't notice a disheveled Harry walk through the door, but Ron did "Hey Harry, how are…man you don't look so good", this caught Kingsley's attention and turned to see Harry leaning against the wall in the small break room. Kingsley did an onceover on Harry and said "I hope that you're not coming down with that bug that's been going around", Kingsley said to Harry.

"You and me both, although, my stomach hasn't felt good all morning" Harry said with a tired look on his face and a hand on his stomach. Ron eyeing him across the room "How did you get passed Ginny, surly she didn't make you go to work when you're sick?", Harry looked at his best friend turned brother in law "That's just it, I don't think Ginny noticed" Ron was surprised, it was hard to get anything passed a Weasley, especially Ginny, and Harry wouldn't lie to her, mainly because deep down…he was sacred of her wrath. "What to do mean she didn't notice one look at you mate and I could tell that you don't feel good". "She did ask me if was okay this morning and I brushed it off by saying the lack of sleep have caught with me by having an upset stomach, besides, I've got paperwork I need to catch up on and Ginny has that meeting with the Daily Prophet, renewing her contract, the last thing she needed was to play nurse to me, and I've got work to do" Harry said Ron and Kingsley, leaving the room. Ron looked at Kingsley "When are going to call Ginny to come and get Harry", Kingsley still looking at the door after Harry left the room "Soon".

Toward lunch time, Ron went to up to the door of Harry's office and knocked, Kingsley came up behind him when Ron opened the door and seen Harry with his head laying on the desk, arms wrapped around his stomach, and a small trash can close by. "Stay here with Harry; I'm going to contact Ginny." Kingsley ordered, walking toward the fireplace. Throwing in some Floo powder, he said "The Daily Prophet, Ginny Potter's office".

Ginny was in her small office at the Daily Prophet, sitting at her desk writing about the last Harpies Quidditch game, and how they won their last game against the Arrows, advancing them to the cup. She was surprised at how well the team she once played was doing, and it was nice to catch up with everyone after the game and some of the girls finally got a chance to meet her husband "Harry was probably ready to kill me at one point that night" remembering when the conversation turned to her decision to retire so she and Harry could start a family. Some of the former team mates made it sound like Ginny's job now was be a housewife, "barefoot and pregnant is what one of them said", Ginny thought was she was remembering that night and Harry's "attempt" to not let his temper fly. "And they thought my temper was bad" Ginny said out loud. "Ginny" said a booming voice. "Kingsley, what is it?" Ginny seen his head coming out of the Floo "Is Harry ok, what happened?", Ginny said panicked, Kingsley only flooed her at work when it was an emergency. "Ginny, have you hear of that stomach virus that's been going around the Ministry", "Yes, I have, as a matter of fact…oh no….we visited Dad when he was just getting over it, and now I'm assuming the reason your contacting me is to come and get Harry, I figured he was sick this morning", "Wait a minute, you knew he was sick" Kingsley replied shocked, " yes I noticed, but he said that he was tired from not sleeping much when I asked him if he was okay this morning, give me five minutes and I'll come and get Harry", "Ok Ginny, Ron is watching him and I'll tell him to expect you".

When Kingsley disappeared in the green smoke, Ginny made her way to the editor's office "Amorin" Ginny said to Amorin who was standing outside of the office of the editor Barnabas Cuffe. "Yes, Mrs. Potter" "Tell Barnabas, I'm leaving, Kingsley just flooed me, Harry's sick and I have to go and get him from work and go home". "Yes, Mrs. Potter". Ginny glared at the poor sole with her famous Weasley death glare, "and for the last time please call me Ginny" "Yes Mrs.…..I mean….Yes, Ginny". Ginny decided to floo to the Ministry, throwing in floo powder she called "Ministry of Magic, Auror office". Kingsley was the first to greet her when she appeared. "Ginny, good to see you and tell Harry to that I've given him the rest of the week off, owl me if he needs more time". "Thank you Kingsley for contacting me" Ginny said making her way to Harry's office. She noticed Ron coming out of Harry's office "Your going to hex him for not telling you he was sick are you?" Ron said casting a sympathetic look in Harry's office. "Considering it, when he did get sick?" Ginny asked Ron, with Ron looking at his sick best friend who was still had his head down on the desk. "He hasn't thrown up yet has he?" Ginny asked, Ron giving an annoyed look "I don't think so, you better get him home". "I'm actually taking him to the healer before I head home with him, thanks Ron". "Anytime" Ron moves out of the door way for Ginny to enter the room, silently laughing because he knew how much Harry hated going to healer, especially when he was sick. He was also laughing at the conversation in his head between Ginny and Harry, ending with Ginny dragging Harry to the healer.

Harry thought he'd be feeling better as the day went it; it was now close to 10 in the morning. Harry had laid his head down on his desk hoping that the waves of nausea would pass. He didn't know he'd fallen asleep until he felt a cool hand on his forehead. "Harry" said a sweet voice that he recognized as Ginny's. He turned his head to the sound of her voice and looked with her with droopy eyes. About that time his stomach churned in a strong lurch and a strong wave of nausea hit. "Gin, I think I'm going to be sick", Ginny quickly pulled Harry's head over the trash can and made in time for him to throw up in the trash can. A quick cleaning spell and the trash can was as good as new. "Feel like going home?" Ginny asked, rubbing Harry's back. Harry nodded and Ginny helped get him up and picked up his bag off the floor". Heading to the floo, Ron patted Harry on the back "Hope you feel better soon, I'll hold down the fort here". Kingsley passed them on the way to the floo, "I told Ginny that you're off for the rest of the week, your health is more important, hope you get to feeling better". "Thanks Kingsley" Harry said with his head laying on Ginny's shoulder. Kingsley looked over at Ginny and said "Good luck, and I hope you don't come down with this virus". "That makes too of us" Ginny said as she picked up floo powder and threw in the fireplace, she didn't notice Harry's cringed face when she said "Healer Johnson's office, St. Mungo's."

Harry laid on an exam table in the office of Healer Johnson's office, Ginny sat in a chair next to his head. Harry was laying in a tight ball on the table awaiting the doctor the come in. "Sorry Harry, I just want to make sure that this is a stomach virus, I know Mom has that book, I don't want to risk what happened the last time you had a stomach virus." The last time Harry was sick with the stomach flu, he ended up in St. Mungo's for dehydration. Ginny was wanting to avoid that at all costs and using her memory back when he was sick with the stomach virus…..it started out like it …...noting but nausea and vomiting. "Ginny, I don't feel so good" Harry moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around his stomach. Rubbing the hair out his eyes, she looked at his green eyes that literally screamed take care of me and Harry grimaced as another strong cramp seized his abdomen and when it let up his toke a long deep breath. "Gin" Harry said looking his wife, Ginny still rubbing his head looked at his eyes and said "I know sweetie". "My stomach really hurts" cried Harry. About that time there was a knock on the door and Healer Johnson stepped in.

"Ah, Ginny, Harry nice to see the two of you again." Harry groaned as another cramped ripped though his stomach and clutched his stomach tightly. "The Ministry has been infected with the stomach virus and I think Harry might have it" Ginny told the doctor, not taking her eyes off Harry. Healer Johnson started asking questions such as when the symptoms first appear, when did Harry feel sick, has he vomited, has he been drinking plenty of water to prevent dehydration. Harry and Ginny both answered these questions. After the questions were answered, he asked if Harry could sit up for him. Ginny helped push Harry up in a sitting position on the table, which was easy considering that Harry was laying on his side.

There is a reason why Harry didn't like Healer Johnson, Healer Johnson was trained both by Healers at St. Mungo's and had a doctorate from a muggle medical school. In his examinations he used both. Harry was sensitive to magic and wasn't a big fan of his healer's poking and prodding. Healer Johnson started out by checking vital signs, in which they learned that Harry was running a fever of 101.3. Healer Johnson decided to remind Ginny that he uses both muggle and magical ways of healing and treating patients. After checking Harry's eyes, nose, ears, throat, and feeling around his neck, he pulled out his stethoscope and started listening to Harry's heart and lungs.

Ginny sat there looking at her husband who would look at her with a look in his eyes that says "Get me out of here". It wasn't until Healer Johnson told Harry to lay back on the table that Ginny spoke up "Are you going to use magic now?", his answer caused Harry to groan inwardly "No not yet, I'm moving on to the part of the muggle exam called the abdominal exam, I'll start by taking my stethoscope and listen to Harry's bowel sounds and other sounds in his abdomen, and then I will tap around and palpate Harry's belly, now Harry if you could pull up your shirt and I'll get started," Harry pulled up his shirt, looking at his bare stomach and then turning his head to Ginny, as Healer Johnson placed the cold stethoscope on his warm belly. Harry felt the bell of the stethoscope move across his mid to lower abdomen, Ginny reached with one hand and held Harry's hand and rub his head with the other. Harry had his eyes closed and breathing deeply, Ginny was keeping an eye on Harry and occasionally looking at what Healer Johnson was to doing to her husband's stomach, that's when the healer started tapping and then palpating Harry's stomach. Harry laid there as Healer Johnson proceeded with his torture. When Harry felt Healer Johnson's hand go deep in the middle of his gut, Harry made a pained face, "I'm assuming that face means it's too much pressure", Harry nodded, paying attention to his deep breathing. "Not much longer" whispered Ginny, taking her hand and rubbing Harry's head. Harry turned to look at her and Ginny noticed the pained expression on his face.

"Ok, now I'll move on to the magic part of the exam" Healer Johnson run his wand over Harry running diagnostic spells. "Your correct Ginny, Harry does have the stomach virus". Healer Johnson allowed Harry to sit up and he said "You'll be good as new in a week, I'm sending a note to dismiss you from work for the rest of the week" turning to Ginny "make sure he drinks plenty of water, I'll give you some fever reducer, stomach soother, and a potion for the vomiting." "Thank you Healer Johnson, I'll contact you if we need you". "Welcome, I hope you feel better Harry and Ginny have you taken anything to prevent you from getting the virus". "My dad had the virus and I think that's how Harry got the virus from, I've been helping my mom since dad's been sick and she's given me a potion to prevent me from getting sick, as a matter of fact she made enough for me and Harry, I've been taking it everyday for the last two weeks," pausing and looking at her husband "..Harry hasn't". "Ok, I'll see the two of you some other time". After Healer Johnson left the room Harry looked at Ginny and whined "I wanna go home"

Ginny was working at her desk for an hour; they'd gotten home from the healer an hour ago. Harry was now asleep on the couch. Ginny looked away from her work and over at Harry, his still eyes was closed, his glasses still on his face, his hands was pressing in the middle of his stomach. She'd giving him his potions and placed him on the couch so he could be close while she worked. She stopped by her office and collected her work to take home, avoiding the editors and everyone, considering she was dragging along a very sick and at this point very tired Harry. It was when he moaned loudly that she got up and walked over to the couch. She walked over and laid her hand on Harry's head "Is there anything I could do to help you feel better". Harry leaned up so Ginny could sit on the couch, as she sits down, she pulls Harry gently into her lap. With his head in her lap she starts rubbing Harry's head, running her fingers though his messy black hair. "Just take care of me, I know I'm usually a pain when I'm sick, but honestly Gin, I've not felt this horrible in a long time". Ginny knew this was true, she seen Harry sick before, but nothing like this. She stuck her hand under Harry's shirt and started to lightly rub Harry's stomach. As Ginny was rubbing small circles on his stomach, Harry relaxed a little more and would move Ginny's hand to the place where his stomach hurt the most. Ginny noticed as she was rubbing Harry's stomach, his once tense abdomen, softer and more like putty under her hand. Looking at Harry's face, she noticed that her massage put him to sleep. Emerging from the couch, Ginny when in the kitchen and fixed herself some lunch and fixed a glass of water for Harry. Going back into the family room where she left Harry, she noticed that he turned to he was now laying on his stomach.

Ginny walked over the couch and start rubbing circles on his back, Harry opened one eye looking at her "Thanks Ginny". Suddenly, Harry jumped off the couch and made a beeline for the bathroom, when he reached the first floor toilet, he barely got his head over the toilet when he started violently throwing up. Ginny came running in after him, and started rubbing his back soothingly. After he was done, he leaned against the wall next to the toilet. He kept his eyes closed when he felt Ginny's hand on his forehead. Ginny inhaled sharply and assisted her husband from the first floor bathroom to the master bathroom, upstairs. The next thing Harry knew he was sitting the toilet, lid down and the back of his shirt being pulled up. "Arms up, Harry, you feel warmer then you did at the healer, I'm going to make an ice bath to help your fever". Harry raised his arms up and Ginny pulled off his shirt. Once she had him stripped down to his boxers, she made the bath and magically made ice cubes appear. She also found a bucket in case he was going to be sick during the ice treatment, she remember her mother doing during one winter when the entire family came down with the flu.

Harry was almost laying in the tub of ice and water; he was shivering, and instantly felt cold. Ten minutes, he told himself, ten minutes, and I can get out. He didn't notice Ginny got in and was sitting behind him, until he felt her hands back on his stomach. As the ten minutes was coming to an end Ginny asked Harry "Sweetie, how are you doing?" Harry leaned his head back laying on Ginny, "I've been better, I'm starting to get cold". Ginny stopped rubbing Harry's stomach; she then got out and helped Harry get out. She handed him some clean clothes and dry underwear, she left Harry to change and went in the bedroom where she turned the bed down, she fixed a sick bucket next to his side of the bed. When Harry came in the bedroom, he walked over to his side of the bed and clasped on the bed, laying on his stomach, completely exhausted. Ginny sat on the bed, watching her husband sleep, and rubbing his back. "Ginny" Harry groaned in the pillow, "Yes, dear" Ginny replied her hand never leaving Harry's back. Harry turned his head to look at his wife. "If I rolled over, would you rub my stomach again? It calmed the cramping" Ginny stopped rubbing his back, looking at her husband. "Sure, sweetie, I'll do anything to help you feel better". Harry toke the opportunity when his stomach wasn't cramping bad and the nausea wasn't as bad, and rolled over on his back. Ginny moved to be closer to her husband. Sticking her hand under his shirt, she felt her husband tense when her cold hand made contact with the warm skin of his stomach. Pulling his shirt up slightly, Ginny started to rub slow and soft circles on Harry's stomach. "Feeling better?" Ginny asked, "Much better" Harry replied.

Ginny's stomach rub helped with the cramp and eased the soreness his stomach was feeling, Ginny noticed it also help him sleep. On nights since they've gotten married, when Harry was stressed and couldn't sleep, she'd rub his back, neck, shoulders, and his stomach to help him sleep. When Auror training got the best of Harry, Ginny did the same routine to help ease his sore muscles. If it helped Harry sleep, she'd do it, especially when he was sick. Ginny remember one piece of advice Sirius gave her before he died, "massage of any type helps Harry to fall asleep, especially rubbing his neck". That conversation replayed in her head as she rubbed her sick husband's stomach, afraid if she quit, he would wake up. She glanced at the clock and realized it was time for another dose of potions. She decided instead of waking Harry, she'd spell the potions in his stomach. Harry let out a sigh when she was finished spelling all the potions in his stomach.

Ginny went downstairs to the kitchen to fix herself some dinner and get more water for Harry; she also fixed some dry toast, hoping he'd keep it down. One hour later, she learned that wasn't going to be the case. Ginny had fallen asleep not long after she came back upstairs. Harry ate the toast and drank the water she brought, only to bring it back up in 20 minutes. Off and on all night, Harry would throw up in the bucket Ginny placed on his side of the bed. While he threw up, she'd rub his back until he laid down again and she would move her hand to his stomach. The next morning Ginny was relieved to see Harry was finally sleeping. She spelled his potions in his stomach, cleaned the bucket with a cleaning spell, and left the room. As the week went on, Ginny continued to care for her ill husband. She'd clean up vomit, rubbed his back and his stomach, continually gave him water that it would over flow Black lake back at Hogwarts. She fed him toast, soup and crackers, trail and error on whether or not his stomach was ready for food. At the end of the week, Harry was a lot better.

On Monday the following week, Harry was getting ready to leave for work; Ginny came in the kitchen with the Daily Prophet and the mail. In the mail was a red envelop. " Who would sent you a howler", Ginny asked puzzled, as she watched the envelop open. "HARRY JAMES POTTER….I SHOULD HEX YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY. WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORM ME YOU WAS SICK. WHEN I SPOKE TO GINNY SHE DIDN'T EVEN MENTIONED YOU WAS SICK. I HAD TO HEAR ABOUT YOU BEING SICK FROM RON, WHEN HE CAME DOWN WITH THE VIRUS TWO DAYS AGO. HERMOINE WOULD HAVE HEXED THE BOTH OF YOU, BUT WHEN RON SAID THAT YOU GOTTEN THE VIRUS FROM ARTY, SHE CHANGED HER MIND. NEXT TIME YOU ARE SICK PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I WON'T BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU."

The enveloped then turned to Ginny "Hope you remember to take that potion that makes you immune to the virus. Love you both. Harry looked at Ginny and said "By the way" pulling Ginny in his lap. "Thanks for taking care of me." "Any time baby" Ginny kissed him and they began another busy week, only this time no one got sick…..at least with the stomach virus.


End file.
